Memory
by Dorkin out
Summary: His flesh now circuts, and his memories static... Kuai Liang awakens, his memories fuzzy... But One thing he knows,Tomas Vrbada,is his everything, and he will do anything to protect him. rated for later chapters  Based on MK9
1. Chapter 1

People are talking, but no faces are made known... Circuts are working hard, but i still down know... Where am i?

"Sub Zero?"

Why does that voice sound so familiar to me?And that face... Why does that face break my firewalls?

"Can he hear me?"

I can hear you… But who… Who are you?

"Sub Zero?"

"_You are my best friend Kuai…"_

"_I'll stand by your side no matter what Kuai…"_

"_Please, be careful…"_

_"Kuai Liang, Sub-Zero... I love you..."_

_"Sub-Zero NO!"_

_I look at him... Felling as his heart is breaking, along with mine. _

_"NO! I WILL NOT BE TURNED!" _

That is when my memory becomes blurry... I cannot remember any time before, or any time after. But him... I know him

"Yes smoke…" I ansewer, hearing my computerized voice...

His face may not show it, but I can read his heart rate, and it has accelerated, He's glad to see me, and words cannot express it… I am glad to see him as well, That he too is not a cyborg.

"How do you feel?" He asks me, giving me room to sit up.

I look around, letting all that I've done flood my memories.

"What is it?"

"I remember…" Is all I can manage to choke out. "The things I have done for Shao Kahn." He touches my shoulder… what I wouldn't give to feel that warmth… "He cannot be allowed to merge the realm."

I look back at Smoke, wishing that for one second, I could feel his warm hand touch my shoulder… that for one moment, I could see him, and not all this computer mess.

"We need Intel right?" I'm pulled from my thoughts as the man Stryker speaks. "Let's send him back to outworld, undercover."

"They will be unaware of my defection." I answer him, I look at Lord Raiden. "I could deceive them."

"Very well…" Raiden speaks. "Report anything you can back to us."

I give a nod, before getting up from the table. "I will go back to outworld, please do be careful." I look at them all, before walking away.

It's when I'm a safe enough distance from everyone to open a portal when I notice someone running up behind me.

"Sub-Zero wait." Smoke stops me from going any further.

"Smoke, I must go no, before they suspect anything."

"But…"

I turn around to see him, eyes showing hurt, and worry. "Smoke…"

"Do… Do you not remember?" He sighs before shaking his head. "N...Never mind, you better go."

"Wait, Smoke…" I catch up to him. "I… I remember everything… I remember us…" I let my metallic hand graze his cheek. Smoke only leaned forward, pressing his forehead to my mouth guard… If only I had lips to press against him. "You are my best memories, you are my best friend, and." I lift his chin, so that our eyes can meet. "You are my only love."

I can tell he is smiling under his mask, as he nods at me. "I'm glad you are back…"

"Well, not yet…" I graze his cheeks. "But, when this is all over, I will be."


	2. Chapter 2

My memories keep coming and going… I believe some files are corrupted… But what I know is my name is Kuai Liang, I am a Lin Kuei, I at one point use to be human… But… But that's all I can remember. Well that and Tomas.

I walk into Shao Kahn's Throne room to see Sektor speaking with Cyrax, and a black clad ninja. I only hear the last bit of their conversation, but before I could listen in, Sektor turned to me.

"You report late, where is the intruder?"

"I killed him in earth realm." I answer as quickly as I could, to not raise any suspicion.

"He should have been saved for interrogation."

"He was formidable, I had no choice."

"Follow me; we must lead a new mission."

Before I could say anything, he began walking towards the portal; I simply followed, wondering what merciless task would we carry out, and if anything, would I be able to. When we arrive, I look around, seeing that we are back on Earth realm, which confuses me.

"What mission brings us here?" I look around, seeing that we are in a subway station.

"I have scanned your Nero-net 520. Your Nero modulators have been recalibrated."

He looks at me, and for a second, I panic… He can tell that I have obtained my memories. "Impossible." I try and mask my fears, looking back at him.

"The experience has been deleted from your system…. Remove your access panel."

He walks towards me, his hand reaching out for my chest. It's right here, that I began to panic… If I give him what he wants…. I will lose my memories once again, I'll lose Tomas… Before I could control myself, I slammed my fist into his chest. I will not allow him to take away what is mine once more.

He sits up, his voice raised. "Your programming has been corrupted."

I take a step forward.

"_Smoke, Tomas, I promise I will protect you with my life…"_

"_I don't need that." Tomas smiled. "I can handle myself you know." He vaporized into a cloud of smoke. "But, as long as you promise I'm the only one…" He reappeared behind me. _

"_Of course you are."_

"My soul has been corrupted." I take another step forward. "NOW IT IS CLENSED!" I lounge towards him, slamming an ice ball into his chest. "I will not allow you to destroy my memories."

"Ha, that silly boy." Sektor seemed to smirk. "He will be turned too."

"If you touch him, I will end you!" I shout shooting ice beams at him.

He dodges them all and fires a missile at me. "You cannot end me, if you are already dead!"

He disappears before my eyes, but reappears behind me. I allow him to believe he has me, but the instant he touches me, I freeze myself, freezing him as well.

"Good-bye Sektor." I hiss at him, pushing him away, while throwing down a small ice bomb. His eyes stop glowing, as I walk over to him… He is not dead, simply shut down. "Artificial enhancements are no replacement for the human soul."

I walk over to him, and connect his programming with mine… He is supposed to meet with some outworlders about two blocks from here… But his main destination is a cemetery. I searched his other files to find a file that was deemed high priority. I open it, and what flashes before my eyes, makes me want to vomit… They have Smoke on file to be the next cyborgs…. They, they even have a tracking device on him…

"Thank you Sektor."

I began walking away from him, when my systems start to go to static.

"_You cannot protect him forever!"_

"_I will protect him from you!"_

"_Ha-ha, little brother, you cannot protect him from me at all times." _

My systems become darker, as though I am shutting down once again.

"_Tomas, I know that my brother and I have never seen eye to eye, but I must know what has happened to him… I do not believe the Lin Kuei."_

"_I understand I will go with you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes…"_

System shut down…

….

(Reboot)

System check

Cyber unit five-two-Zero online…

Target, Tomas Vrbada aka, Smoke…

No…. he is not my target…

"Sub-Zero… Do you copy?"

I look down at my wrist, hearing a woman call out.

"Yes…"

"We've been trying to contact you for the last ten minutes, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, my system overloaded… I have taken files from Sektor, and I think that is what overloaded my systems."

"You are compromised?"

"They could tell I was… I have two locations that you could check out."

"Okay, we will head to your location."

"Very well..."

I lower my wrist and look at the sight before me… In shut down mode, I am still lethal. I have just taken out two shokan warriors. I see soldiers all chained together, freezing their binds and shattering them, I tell them where they can find help.

"_You will die by my hand Kuai Liang…"_

"_Brother, why do you wish to kill me?"_

"_You do not deserve my code name… You do not deserve to be Lin Kuei."_

"Sonya..." I call out into my wrist. "Stay in your position, I must go to another location, I will contact you once I am there."

"Sub-Zero…"

"Trust me; I believe time is of the essence."

"Very well, we will wait for your word."


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN)Jus a pre-Warning thingy... I've been following Cyber Sub-Zero's story line from the game so far... Well now it's changing cause well, it was sooo short lol. anywho, please review, (Smile) Thanks**

* * *

><p>I hide behind a tombstone, as I watch Quan Chi, and another circle around captive soldiers. I look closely at the other man, remembering seeing him talking to Sektor. I cannot understand why my memories of my brother seem to show this ninja's face.<p>

"_Tomas is your weakness… "_

"This is Sub-Zero…" I keep my voice low. "I have encountered Quan Chi; he seems to be casting a spell."

"_He should not have your emotions… He, a lot like our weapons, is an object."_

"Sub-Zero." I am pulled from my thoughts. "We will destruct the soul-nado… I will be there momentarily."

"Hurry, the spell seems to be nearly complete."

They do not respond, and I'm sure that whatever Quan Chi has planned is almost complete, I must do something. I began walking up to them, to see that it is the soldiers I had helped earlier all tied together. I look up to meet the eyes of the black clad ninja.

"Who is that?" Quan Chi asks, looking over to the man.

"He is the one Kano warned about…" The black ninja answers, abruptly stopping what he was doing. "He is mine." He walks towards me, his white eyes glaring. "You… You are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero." He points to me, clenching his fists.

"Who are you to judge?"

"I wore those colors before you."

"_Bi-Han, why do you hate me so much?"_

"_Life has always been handed to you…. Because I am your brother, and the __only__ thing I wanted, I could not have, but you… You were allowed that luxury."_

"_I don't understand Bi-Han…"_

"_Perhaps if I kill Tomas, you will truly understand…"_

"_Leave Tomas out of this!"_

"_Little brother… As long as you feel for him, I will always be better then you."_

"Bi-Han?"

"Yes Kuai Liang, it is I." His eyes seem to smirk. "Quan Chi restored me."

"Restored?" I shake my head slightly. "You and I are both… We are flawed copies of our former selves."

"I have no flaws, Quan Chi has perfected me."

"For what end, to serve the Netherrealm and outworld?"

"It suits my purpose." He seems to smirk under his mask.

"But brother."

"We share blood, we are _NOT_ brothers."

I stare at the monster that stands before me, shaking my head. "Then I will not regret your defeat."

The creature looks at me; I can tell he is smirking under his mask. "Have you seen Tomas?"

"You leave him out of this!"

"Seems as though they did not get rid of your foolish emotions."

I shoot an ice-beam towards him, only to miss. He points his hand to the ground, opening a tunnel below my feet, I feel the ground moving, but before I could move, he grabs my shoulders and drags me into the tunnel. We went through the tunnel, twice before he slammed me into the ground.

"I am going to spare you Kuai Liang…" He speaks looking over me. "I'd rather Tomas see me kill you."

I get up, my circuits overloading. "You will do no such thing." I stare at him, feeling my system began to shut down.

"Ha-ha, what's the matter Kuai? You seem to not be functioning…" He slams his fist into my chest knocking me down. "In a way, I am glad they did this to you, it proves how truly weak you are."

System shutdown….

3, 2, 1

…..

"_Kuai Liang, why does your brother dislike me?"_

"_I don't understand myself… But he is not important… I care for you, I always will…"_

(Rebooting)

"Sub-Zero?"

"_If I ever catch you touching him again Bi-Han!"_

"_Ha-Ha, what will you do?"_

"_I will end you!"_

"_You sound like a broken record." _

"Sub-Zero…"

"T… Tomas?" I look around, seeing his face. "Tomas where's Bi-Han?" I quickly sit up, nearly head-butting him.

"No one was here, Lord Raiden, Nightwolf and I have just arrived, and we found you laying here." He stands up. "What do mean Bi-Han? He is dead."

"The black ninja…" I look at him. "That is Bi-Han."

I look to Lord Raiden; he looks back at me, fear gleaming in his eyes.

"He is the one from my vision… Noob Saibot."

"Well, either way, I must kill him." I answer, turning to walk away.

"Sub-Zero wait!" Smoke runs behind me. "Look, your systems can be stable; do you truly believe it is wise to go after him?"

"I agree with Smoke Sub-Zero." Nightwolf spoke walking in front of me. "We need to at least try and get your systems running better; otherwise you may shut down during a battle."

Anger fuels me to keep on walking, but happened to catch Tomas' eyes. "Tomas…"

"Please Kuai Liang, If not for yourself, then for me."

I sigh, shaking my head. "Very well, but we must make this quick, their spell obviously did not work this time, but there is no telling when they will try again."

Raiden, and Nightwolf give a nod, and each touches Tomas', and my shoulders, and just like that, we teleported from the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to put you in sleep mode," Jax says, as he opened my chest. "Whatever you do, don't try and assassinate me." He smirks.

"I will try and refrain." I answer, giving a small chuckle.

(System shut down)

* * *

><p>"<em>He is Tomas Vrbada; He will be your new partner."<em>

"_Yes Grandmaster." _

"_Tomas, you will follow every command Kuai Liang gives you, understand?"_

"_Yes Grandmaster."_

_I looked at him... His short white hair flowing like smoke into nothing, and from the moment our eyes met, I felt something for him… But I did not understand what it was. _

"_Kuai Liang… How did you get here in the Lin Kuei?"_

"_My brother and I were taken from our home… and raised here."_

"_Oh…"_

"_What about you?"_

"_There was this ninja, who was trying to kill me… And well, he couldn't, so he brought me back here."_

"_What do you mean he couldn't?"_

_I watched as his body evaporated into a cloud of smoke, the smoke moved from in front of me, to the side of me. The cloud slowly became a body, and soon Tomas appeared right next to me._

"_Wow…. That's pretty nifty, and if our own assassin couldn't kill you… Who was the one to bring you back?"_

"_Bi-Han." He whispers. "He trapped me in ice, which was the only way he could knock me out." He gives me a small smile. "Thing is, I was willing to come here… I don't know much about my past, so I thought the Lin Kuei could help me."_

_I look up at him, and it hits me… I'm in love with him…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tomas!"<em>

_I can't run to him fast enough, though I hear his cries, my legs refuse to move any faster…_

_A cloud of smoke appears in front of me. And soon he stands in front of me. His eyes blackened his arms and legs covered in bruises. I begged for him to tell me who did this to him, but he only shook his head, telling me that it did not matter. But, I all ready knew who did this to him…_

"_I never hated you, I've always known I was better then you… But then he came along, he is the only thing that makes you better than me… He's allowed you to feel love… I cannot experience that."_

"_What?"_

"_Life has always been handed to you…. Because I am your brother, and the __only__ thing I've ever wanted, I could not have, but you… You were allowed that luxury."_

"_Bi-Han…"_

"_I will not rest until you have learned true pain."_

"_If you touch him EVER again, I will kill you."_

"_Now that, I'd love to see."_

(System Reboot)

Cyber unit Five two Zero online

The room I'm in is dark, but I can sense a heart beat next to me. I turn my head to see Tomas lying, asleep, next to me.

"I promised I'd protect you." I whisper, trying to be delicate as I stroked his face. "And I will fulfill my promise…"

I look at my hand, realizing that it isn't metal, but in fact my flesh hand.

"Apparently…" I hear Jax behind me, causing me to turn to him. "They left your human body alone, but, ran circuits through your body…, unfortunately I couldn't remove it all, you are still wired into the system, and it controls your heart and your brain… But I could remove some of the pieces."

"Thank you Jax." I give a smile.

"Not a problem… Hell you didn't kill me, so I'm happy." He laughs. "But you were mumbling a lot in your sleep."

"Anything interesting?"

"Stuff about your brother…"

"Oh…"

"Well look rest up, Raiden wants us to head into outworld at 0500."

"Okay, and thanks again Jax."

He smiles at me, before walking out the room, leaving Tomas and me alone. I look at him, with a smile, pressing my lips to his warm forehead… I will fight for him…. Noob Saibot will die by my hands.


End file.
